Together Forever (DaiChii)
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Tapi Yuri hanya diam menunggu dan menunggu, selama musim dingin ini, ia tak pernah absen dari taman dekat apartement mewah itu hanya untuk menunggu seorang Arioka Daiki.


Title: Together Forever

Genre: Romance, Shonen-Ai, Friendship

Cast: Arioka Daiki, Chinen Yuri, Yamada Ryosuke, Yuto Nakajima, and The Rest of Hey! Say! JUMP member.

Pairing: DaiChii (Daiki x Chinen), AriYama (Arioka x Yamada), AriJima (Arioka x Nakajima), YamaChii (Yamada x Chinen), NakaChii (Nakajima x Chinen), YamaJima (Yamada x Nakajima)

Summary: Tapi Yuri hanya diam menunggu dan menunggu, selama musim dingin ini, ia tak pernah absen dari taman dekat apartement mewah itu hanya untuk menunggu seorang Arioka Daiki.

By: Yaotome Yuna

Together Forever

Lelaki bertubuh mungil terduduk di sebuah bangku taman di musim dingin, jaketnya dan syalnya hampir menutupi seluruh wajah pria mungil itu. Ia memandang jauh disana menuju apartement megah tak jauh dari taman, menunggu seseorang muncul dari sana.

"Yuri… sedang apa?" seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil pria mungil itu.

Chinen Yuri menoleh dan mendapati sepupunya Nakajima Yuto sudah berada di belakangnya. "Yuto… tidak hanya melihat pemandangan," jawabnya.

"Kau masih menunggu anak bernama Arioka itu ya?" tanyanya.

Yuri tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah apartement tempat tinggal Arioka Daiki yang sedang di tunggu oleh Yuri ini.

"Kau yang begini malah akan menyakiti Yamada bukan?" tanya Yuto.

Yuri hanya menggeleng pelan, "aku tak menyukai Ryosuke, jadi aku tak menyakitinya kan?" jelasnya.

"Tapi Yamada menyukaimu! tapi kau malah terus menunggu Arioka yang entah kapan akan membalas perasaanmu ini!" geram Yuto.

Tapi Yuri hanya diam menunggu dan menunggu, selama musim dingin ini, ia tak pernah absen dari taman dekat apartement mewah itu hanya untuk menunggu seorang Arioka Daiki. Yang bahkan tak pernah muncul sekalipun di hadapannya, bukannya karena ia tak menyukai Yuri, tapi karena ia tak bisa keluar dari kamarnya. Yuri sendiri memahami keadaan Daiki, makanya ia selalu menunggu di taman yang sama, berharap Daiki akan melihatnya lewat jendela melepas rindu setengah tahun yang terabaikan setelah kejadian itu.

 _Yuri dan Daiki tengah berjalan di taman bermain, riang tak ada beban. Kedua pemuda bertubuh kecil itu seperti memiliki dunia mereka sendiri. Daiki menggenggam erat tangan Yuri._

 _"_ _Yuri… aku janji akan terus menjagamu, sekalipun kemalangan menimpaku. Dan aku janji aku akan memperjuangkanmu," janji Daiki pada pemuda mungil itu._

 _"_ _Aku senang Daiki… aku senang bersamamu," Yuri tersenyum lembut._

 _Tapi seperti yang di katakan Daiki, kemalangan menimpa mereka, bukan hanya menimpa Daiki. Setelah mengantar Yuri pulang, Daiki terburu-buru hingga tak melihat ada mobil besar yang melaju di jalurnya hingga menghantam tubuhnya._

 _Beruntung nyawanya tertolong, tapi tidak dengan kedua kakinya, Daiki harus memakai kursi roda untuk berjalan, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan tetap di kamarnya. Kondisi begini membuat Daiki sedikit frustasi, dan akhirnya tak pernah keluar rumah, bahkan kamarnya._

 _Yuto sepupu Yuri tak mengetahui kecelakaan itu, hanya Yuri yang diberitahu. Dan sehari setelah kecelakaan itu Yuri di paksa ikut kedua orang tuanya keluar kota dan meninggalkan Daiki. Hingga minggu lalu mereka kembali ke kota membuat Yuri tak pernah absen mengunjungi taman itu._

Daiki menatap keluar jendela, melihat sosok mungil itu menunggu di taman, matanya menunjukkan kebahagiaan, namun ia tak bisa berjalan, keluar kamar saja ia tak mau. Apalagi harus keluar menuju taman.

"Yuri…" lirihnya.

"Daiki… ibu bawakan makan siangmu," wanita paruh baya yang cantik memasuki kamar Daiki, melihat anak tersayangnya tengah menatap keluar jendela. "Daiki… kenapa? Ingin keluar rumah?" tanya sang ibu dengan senyum.

Gelengan pelan yang di berikan Daiki sebagai jawabannya. "tidak apa-apa ibu," jawabnya seraya menutup jendelanya.

"Masih menunggu Yuri?" tanya ibundanya pelan.

Daiki terdiam, tak menatap ibundanya. Ia bahkan tak menjawab, ia tahu semenjak kecelakaan ibunya tak menyukai Yuri dan menganggap Yuri lah yang menyebabkannya menjadi begini.

"Daiki… ibu tidak melarangmu bergaul dengan siapapun, tapi kau juga harus tahu mana yang akan menjagamu, mana yang malah akan membuatmu terluka seperti ini," nasehat sang ibu pelan.

"Kecelakaan itu bukan salah Yuri, ibu… Yuri bahkan tak tahu apapun saat itu terjadi. Ia tak ada disana," protes Daiki.

"Tapi jika bukan karena kau mengantar anak itu pulang, kecelakaan itu tak akan terjadi!" bentak sang ibu.

Mendengar suara keras ibundanya, Daiki menunduk, "maaf bu, bisa keluar. Aku ingin sendiri," ucapnya pelan.

Wanita paruh baya itu keluar, dengan helaan napas pelan.

Daiki hanya diam, menatap kedua kakinya yang tak bisa ia gerakkan sedikit pun, biasanya saat libur begini, ia dan keempat anggota BEST lainnya. Kelompok yang mereka bentuk untuk menari dan bernyanyi bersama, akan pergi berkaraoke bersama.

"Ini bukan salah Yuri… ini karena aku yang terlalu terburu-buru," gumam Daiki pelan.

oOo

"Yuri…!" sapa seorang yang tinggi dengan tubuh kurus dan rambut hitam menjuntai sebahu.

"Kouta… lama tak jumpa," Yuri tersenyum kecil.

Yabu Kouta, teman sekelompok dengan Yuri dan Daiki, juga Yuto dan Yamada. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Yuri, "sedang apa di sini? Ahh menunggu pacar ya?" ledek Kouta dengan kekehan.

Yuri pun terkekeh pelan, "tidak kok, hanya rindu padanya," jawabnya dengan menatap ke arah apartement, tepatnya jendela tempat tinggal Daiki.

Kouta mengerti apa yang di maksud Yuri, ia ingat setengah tahun yang lalu. Ibu Daiki menangis dan menyalahkan lelaki bertubuh mungil nan kecil ini, "menunggu Daiki ya… apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku tentang keluarga Daiki," Kouta menjadi canggung bericara tentang Daiki semenjak kecelakaan itu.

Yuri terdiam, memang benar keluarga Daiki jadi tak menyukainya karena merasa dialah penyebab Daiki kecelakaan. Karena Daiki mengantarnya pulanglah, kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Yuri… maaf bukan bermaksud… hanya saja kau tahu aku ada di sana saat orang tua Daiki datang ke rumah sakit," Kouta terlihat gugup melihat Yuri yang sedih.

Yuri mengangguk pelan, "tak apa… aku tahu tentang itu. Aku juga sadar kok," jawab Yuri lirih.

Kouta menjadi salah tingkah, tak seharusnya ia membuat Yuri bersedih seperti ini. Jika saja Daiki ada disana, ia mungkin sudah menghajar Kouta dan mengatakan, 'teganya kau membuat makhluk manis ini bersedih.'

"Yuri…! Kouta…!" panggil seseorang.

Pemuda dengan surai coklat terang sebahu ini menghampiri kedua pemuda yang tengah bercengkrama ini.

"Yuya… lama tak jumpa. Apa kabar?" tanya Kouta dengan senyum dan Yuri sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Takaki Yuya dengan senyum lalu melirik Yuri yang bersedih, "ada apa? Kouta membuatmu menangis lagi ya?" tuduh Yuya.

Dan Kouta hanya tersenyum kecut, sedangkan Yuri terkekeh pelan, "bukan kok, Yuya," jawab Yuri.

"Daiki terus berusaha, jangan menyerah. Tetaplah percaya padanya," seseorang dari balik punggung Yuya buka suara dengan aksen _British_ -nya yang sangat kental.

"Keito…!" Yuri tersenyum melihat pemuda yang 2 tahun lalu sempat tinggal di London, "lama tak jumpa. Apa kabarmu?" tanya Yuri.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya, "jangan bersedih ya. Percayalah pada Daiki, dia juga tengah berjuang," Okamoto Keito tersenyum pada teman seangkatannya ini.

Yuri tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan, "terima kasih Keito. Aku selalu percaya padanya, makanya aku menunggu disini," jawab Yuri pelan.

Memang selain, Yuri, Kouta, Keito, Yuya dan Daiki sendiri tak ada member JUMP lainnya yang mengetahui kecelakaan yang menimpa Daiki. Ah tak lupa kekasih hati Kouta, Inoo Kei.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah datang kesini. Aku lega, aku selalu percaya padanya," Yuri tersenyum kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Kei?" tanya Yuya pada Kouta.

"Ahh… itu…," Kouta tertawa bodoh, ia tak mungkin menjawab bahwa Kei tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya di hadapan Yuri yang tengah bersedih. "Kei sedang tidak enak badan," jawabnya akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang setidaknya tidak membuat Yuri bersedih.

Namun, "ohh… tidak enak badan atau tidak bisa bangun?" ledek Yuya, ia tak melihat Yuri yang kembali memasang wajah sedihnya.

Kouta melirik Yuri yang mulai bersedih, 'ssttt' ia menempelkan telunjuk kirinya ke bibirnya memperingati Yuya, seraya melirik Yuri.

Yuya terkejut dengan segala ucapannya sendiri, ia menjadi salah tingkah. Keito yang berada di sebelahnya dan notabene-nya merupakan kekasih Yuya ini, segera menghantamkan sikunya ke sisi perut Yuya sedikit keras. Membuat Yuya sedikit meringgis pelan.

"Bodoh…" ucap Keito pelan.

"M-maaf… aku kelepasan, lagian biasanya Kouta bersama Kei, kini sendirian," ucapnya dengan suara minimalis.

"Yuri… maafkan kami ya," ucap Kouta merasa bersalah.

Yuri memasang senyum terbaiknya, ia menggeleng pelan, "tak apa, aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawabnya dengan suara lirih, pandangan matanya kembali menuju apartement mewah dimana Daiki tinggal.

Ketiga temannya hanya bisa memandang sedih kearah Yuri yang terus memandang jendela kamar Daiki yang tertutup tirai tanpa bisa menghibur pemuda manis ini.

oOo

Hari demi hari, Yuri terus datang ke taman yang berada dekat apartement Daiki, namun pemuda bertubuh lebih berisi tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya. Yuri sadar itu, Daiki tidak berniat keluar dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, makanya Yuri lah yang setia menunggunya di taman yang sama, taman dimana mereka terakhir kali bertemu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Pandangan matanya terus menuju jendela kamar Daiki yang terkadang tirainya di buka hanya sedikit.

"Daiki… ada teman sekolahmu yang datang," wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu membuka pintu kamar anaknya.

Di balik punggung sang ibunda, sosok seorang pemuda bertubuh hampir sama dengan Daiki, "yo, Daiki…" sapa pemuda itu, Yamada Ryosuke.

"Yamada…?" Daiki menatap teman lamanya itu, tumben sekali ia datang mengunjunginya, selama ini tak ada yang datang menjenguknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf ya aku baru mengetahui keadaanmu, Yabu yang mengatakannya kemarin," Ryosuke tertawa bodoh.

Daiki terdiam sejenak, "tidak apa, aku juga tak terlalu ingin di ketahui orang lain dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini," ucapnya pelan.

Ryosuke menatap temannya itu dengan miris, "Yuri menunggumu… di tempat yang sama," seketika Daiki menatap Ryosuke dengan wajah terkejut, "keluarlah sebentar. Temui dia," lanjut Ryosuke.

Daiki tertunduk dalam, "apa yang bisa di lakukan pemuda berkursi roda?" tanyanya miris, pesimislah yang terlihat dari pemuda ini.

Ryosuke berdecak pelan, "optimislah Daiki. Kemana dirimu yang dulu? Kemana Daiki yang keras kepala yang kukenal?" ujar Ryosuke mulai kesal.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kurasakan, Yamada," sebenarnya Daiki ingin sekali bertemu Yuri yang ia sayang.

"Semangatlah anak bodoh! Kau yang begini hanya akan membuat Yuri sedih!" Ryosuke menarik kerah baju Daiki, "temui dia… sebentar saja, kumohon Daiki. Kasihan dia," ucapnya memelan, melepas Daiki.

Daiki terdiam, "ibuku tak akan mengizinkanku keluar menemuinya," ucap Daiki lirih.

Ryosuke tersenyum, "aku memiliki ide, besok aku akan kesini lagi. Kau harus siap besok," pemuda itu tersenyum licik.

Daiki terkekeh pelan, "kau selalu punya ide gila yang mengejutkan ya."

Ryosuke kembali menemui pemuda berkursi roda, membawa tas besar yang kelihatanya isinya cukup berat. Ia tersenyum pada Daiki, yang menunggunya.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya, lalu mengeluarkan tali, "aku yang akan menanggung resiko saat kau kembali dan ibumu ada disini," lanjut Ryosuke.

"Keluar darimana? Ibuku ada di ruang tamu bukan? Dan kita tak akan bisa keluar tanpa melewati ruang tamu," terlihat Daiki cukup gugup.

"Kau tenang saja, semua aku yang menanggungnya," jawab Ryosuke seraya mengikatkan tali di pinggangnya, ujung talinya diikatkan di daun jendela kamar Daiki, "kau tinggal ikut dan temui dia saja. Aku melakukan ini demi Yuri," ucapnya. "Ayo naik, kugendong sampai sana," Ryosuke berjongkok di depan Daiki.

Ragu tapi ia ingin sekali menemui Yuri, ia menaiki punggung Ryosuke perlahan. Setelah Daiki berada di atas punggungnya, Ryosuke perlahan keluar melalui jendela kamar Daiki yang berada di lantai 4.

"Yamada… kau yakin? Ini terlalu tinggi kan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tenang saja, kita akan baik-baik saja. Kau cuma harus menemui Yuri saja," perlahan demi perlahan Ryosuke turun, memegangi tali yang terikat di daun jendela kamar Daiki. Mereka mendarat tepat di belakang apartement.

Ryosuke melirik kanan kiri, sekiranya jalur mereka aman, ia bergegas menuju taman, melihat Yuri seperti biasa duduk menatap jendela kamar Daiki, menunggu pemuda bertubuh gembil itu untuk membuka jendela.

"Itu dia…" ucap Ryosuke pelan, ia lalu mendudukkan Daiki di bangku taman sedikit lebih jauh dari Yuri, mengeluarkan kursi roda dari dalam tas besarnya yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah, "ini… temui dia dan bicaralah padanya yang sangat rindu padamu," ia membantu Daiki berpindah ke kursi roda itu.

"Terima kasih Yamada, mungkin tanpamu aku tak akan pernah bisa menemuinya," Daiki memutarkan rodanya, membuat kursi itu berjalan menuju Yuri. "Yuri…" panggilnya pelan.

Yuri tersentak mendengar suara familiar yang amat ia rindukan dari belakangnya, ia segera menoleh, "Daiki…?" Yuri terkejut bukan main melihat sosok Daiki tersenyum padanya, berada disana.

Daiki tersenyum pada Yuri, "hei… apa kabar?" tanyanya pelan, mendekati Yuri. Menggenggam tangan Yuri lembut, "kau selalu menungguku ya?" ia mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Yuri terisak pelan, "maafkan aku… karena mengantarku waktu itu kau ja-," ucapan Yuri terhenti saat bibirnya di bungkam oleh kecupan hangat Daiki.

"Itu bukan salahmu, aku saja yang tak berhati-hati… kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa tak datang ke rumah…? Aku selalu menunggumu," ucap Daiki pelan dan lembut.

Yuri menunduk, "aku tak datang ke rumahmu, karena aku tahu aku tak akan bisa menemuimu. Aku selalu menunggu disini, seperti yang biasa kita lakukan," jawabnya pelan.

"Aku melihatmu setiap hari dari jendela, wajahmu sama sekali tidak berubah. Begitu juga dengan sikapmu," Daiki mengelus pipi Yuri lembut.

Sedangkan Ryosuke menatap mereka dari kejauhan dengan wajah sedih dan terluka, ia memang menyukai Yuri, tapi ia tidak suka melihat pemuda manis itu bersedih karena tak bisa menemui pujaannya. "Kalian memang pantas bersama," gumam pemuda itu pelan.

Tak hanya Ryosuke yang melihat itu, tapi juga Yuto melihat kebersamaan kedua sejoli yang saling mencintai itu. Yuto mengepalkan kedua tangannya melihat bagaimana tangan Daiki menyentuh wajah Yuri, tangan Yuri dengan lembut.

oOo

Hari dimana Daiki berhasil menemui Yuri, berjalan lancar, beruntung ibu Daiki tak mengetahuinya, anak semata wayangnya keluar tanpa izinnya menemui pemuda yang ia cintai. Daiki bahkan memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Yuri agar mereka bisa berkomunikasi kembali, semenjak kejadian itu nomor ponselnya diganti ibunya begitu juga yang terjadi pada Yuri, Yuto mengganti nomor ponsel Yuri.

Begitu ibunya tak berada di sekitar kamarnya, Daiki segera mengambil ponsel dan menekan nomor telepon Yuri, ia sengaja tak menyimpan nomor Yuri dalam ponselnya. Ia takut ibunya akan kembali menghapus nomor Yuri dan mengganti nomornya lagi.

Di seberang sana ponsel berwarna hitam berdering, Yuri segera mengambilnya. Wajahnya ceria mengetahui nomor yang tertera disana, tanpa ragu ia segera mengangkatnya.

" _moshi-moshi~_ Daiki…" suara Yuri diminimaliskan, karena di kamar sebelah Yuto tengah belajar. Ia tahu jika Yuto mengetahuinya menghubungi Daiki, ponselnya akan kembali di rebut oleh pemuda jangkung itu.

 _"_ _Yuri… senang sekali bisa mendengar suaramu lagi. Apa kabarmu hari ini? Tadi siang kulihat kau berada di taman lagi,"_ jauh di seberang sana suara Daiki yang lembut membuka percakapan.

"Iya… aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Ku dengar dari Kouta, Daiki mulai menjalani rehabilitasi untuk bisa berjalan lagi ya?" suara Yuri terdengar senang.

 _"_ _Iya aku juga baik-baik saja… aku ingin kembali bersamamu. Makanya aku bertekad sembuh, kau sudah makan?"_

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya. Iya baru saja, Daiki sendiri?"

Percakapan mengalir begitu saja, hubungan jarak jauh ini sebenarnya cukup menyakitkan, apalagi hanya dengan menggunakan ponsel. Siang mereka baru bisa melihat satu sama lain, itupun bukan dari jarak yang dekat.

Tapi keduanya bertekad, mereka akan bersama lagi suatu saat nanti. Hanya sabarlah yang saat ini mereka butuhkan.

Keinginan Daiki kuat, ia ingin sembuh dan bisa berjalan lagi agar bisa bersama Yuri lagi. Orang tuanya juga sebenarnya senang melihat tekad Daiki yang ingin sembuh agar bisa berjalan kembali, namun tak mengetahui alasan kenapa Daiki ingin kembali berjalan lagi seperti dulu.

Daiki berjuang keras untuk bisa kembali berjalan dan berlari seperti dulu lagi, bersama pujaannya Chinen Yuri dan teman-temannya.

"Daiki… maaf, hari ini ibu tak bisa menemanimu untuk rehabilitasi. Tak apa kalau kau sendirian? Ibu ada urusan dengan seseorang," wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu Arioka Daiki itu menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan wajah menyesal.

Daiki mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum, "aku mengerti ibu. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula akan ada banyak dokter dan suster yang menjagaku disana," jawab pemuda gembul nan pendek itu.

"Baiklah… ibu pergi duluan ya," sang ibunda mengecup kening anak tersayangnya, "hati-hati ya Daiki," ucapnya lalu berlalu.

Daiki menghela napas pelan, sudah biasa ia harus melakukan semua sendiri, ibu dan ayahnya begitu sibuk untuk urusan lainnya. Daiki sendiri sebenarnya tak terlalu mempedulikan siapa yang menemaninya hari ini.

Tapi… saat rumah sedang sepi seperti itu, Daiki mendengar suara berisik dari balik pintu depan, "ibu…?" panggilnya namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Pemuda itu terdiam bingung, tak mau berpikiran negative. Ia hanya mau fokus untuk sembuh, agar bisa bersama Yuri lagi.

Lalu, "lama tak jumpa Daiki…" sesosok tinggi muncul dari balik pintu kamar Daiki.

"Yuto…?" Daiki terkejut juga bingung, temannya ini mau berkunjung ke rumahnya, sejak kapan? Ia bahkan tak datang saat Daiki masih di rumah sakit.

"Maaf ya… aku baru mengetahui keadaanmu ini," ucap pemuda itu, tersenyum seperti biasa, tak ada kejanggalan.

Daiki hanya mengangguk pelan, ia masih merasa aneh dengan kedatangan pemuda berparas tinggi itu, "tak apa, aku juga tak terlalu ingin di jenguk. Memakai kursi roda itu tidak enak," ucap Daiki dengan senyum.

Yuto ikut mengangguk, "memang ya, terlihat payah. Dan aku tak suka Yuri bersama orang payah seperti dirimu, jadi Daiki… jauhi Yuri," Yuto tak menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Eh?" Daiki memandang Yuto terkejut, terkejut mendengar temannya ini mengatakan demikian. Seketika itu Daiki takut pada Yuto.

" _Na_ ~ Daiki… aku sudah berencana membuat Yuri bersama Yamada, jadi aku tak suka kalau kau merusaknya. Maukah kau membantuku? Agar Yuri bahagia, bila bersamamu yang cacat ini apa yang akan dia dapatkan? Tidak ada Daiki, tidak ada satupun yang akan didapatnya," Yuto mendekati Daiki yang bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kursi rodanya.

Daiki menatap Yuto yang semakin mendekat, "a-apa yang kau maksud Yuto…?" tanya Daiki sedikit gemetar.

Yuto mencengkram pegangan tangan kursi roda Daiki, "aku tak menyukainya. Melihatmu terlalu dekat dengan Yuri! Yuri tak pantas bersamamu Daiki. Dia pantas bahagia bersama Yamada," mata hitam Yuto menatap tajam manik karamel Daiki, jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat.

"J-jangan macam-macam Yuto! Aku mencintai Yuri begitu juga dengan Yuri! Kenapa harus kau campuri urusan kami!" ujar Daiki seraya mendorong Yuto, walau itu tak berefek pada pemuda jangkung itu.

Yuto balik mencengkram bahu Daiki, hingga pemuda bertubuh gembil itu meringgis sakit, "seharusnya kau mati saat itu! Kenapa harus kau selamat dan kembali meracuni Yuri?" cengkraman Yuto semakin erat.

"S-sakit Yuto… hentikan…" erangnya pelan.

"Aku memperingatimu sekali lagi. Jangan dekati Yuri lagi… biarkan dia bersama Yamada, lalu kau sebaiknya segera menghilang dari kehidupan Yuri. Aku tak akan mengusik hidupmu lagi jika kau mau menurutiku," Yuto melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar. Membuat kursi roda Daiki oleng kehilangan keseimbangannya dan menjatuhkan sang pemilik.

Daiki terdiam, ia tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan posisi begitu. Kedua kakinya masih belum berfungsi sempurna, ia tak kuat menggerakkannya juga.

"Ingat itu Daiki. Jauhi Yuri, jangan pernah menghubunginya lagi," pemuda jangkung itu pun beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Daiki yang berusaha bangkit mencari tumpuan.

Pemuda bertubuh gembil itu meraih ponselnya yang berada di tempat tidur, mencari nomor seseorang dan menghubunginya.

 _"_ _Moshi-moshi… doshita no Daiki?"_ suara dari seberang sana menjawab.

"Yamada… bisa kau kesini? Tolong bantu aku, lalu ada yang harus kubicarakan juga padamu," ya Daiki menghubungi Ryosuke. Orang yang tadi dibicarakan Yuto yang akan di pasangkan dengan Yuri.

 _"_ _Baiklah… aku segera ke tempatmu sekarang. Ada apa sebenarnya?"_

"Nanti saja kuceritakan padamu saat kau disini… aku tunggu di belakang apartementku ya," Daiki mengakhiri obrolannya.

Ia berhasil kembali duduk di kursi rodanya dan mulai bergerak menuju lift, ia segera menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju belakang apartement tempat tinggalnya. Menunggu seorang Ryosuke. Wajah Daiki terlihat cukup kecewa, tapi ia tak kecewa pada Ryosuke, ia tahu Ryosuke bukan orang yang akan tega menikung dari belakang.

"Daiki! Yo…! Ada apa?" Ryosuke berlari menghampiri Daiki.

"Ada sedikit masalah tadi, sebelum aku cerita semua. Bisa berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan Yuri soal ini? Kita bicara sambil jalan saja menuju tempat rehabilitasi," Daiki menatap serius Ryosuke.

Ryosuke bingung sesaat, lalu ia mengangguk pelan, "baiklah," Ryosuke membantu Daiki mendorong kursi roda pemuda bertubuh hampir sama dengannya itu. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat Daiki rehabilitiasi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Ryosuke memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Daiki terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Yuto mendatangiku," kalimat itu saja sudah membuat Ryosuke terkejut. "Dia terlihat sangat marah aku berada di dekat Yuri lagi, dia menginginkanmu yang berada di dekat Yuri. Yuto bahkan mengancamku, agar aku menjauhi Yuri," Daiki mulai bercerita.

Ryosuke sendiri hanya diam tak bersuara mendengar cerita Daiki, ia terus berjalan sepanjang jalan kota menuju rumah sakit tempat Daiki rehabilitasi. Membantu pemuda gembil itu mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa Yuto begitu tak menyukaiku, selama ini aku tak melihat kebencian Yuto padaku. Makanya aku tak menaruh curiga padanya," lanjut Daiki, "Yamada… apa kau juga menyukai Yuri?" tanyanya pelan.

Ryosuke tersentak, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Daiki mengerti sepenuhnya akan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Ryosuke padanya. "K-kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Ryosuke balik bertanya.

Daiki tersenyum kecil, "tak apa, jujur saja. Aku tahu sejak lama kau sudah menyukai Yuri dan aku malah merebutnya," ucapan Daiki ini membuat Ryosuke miris. Selama yang ia tahu, Daiki bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah seperti ini. Daiki merupakan temannya yang paling keras kepala dibanding yang lainnya.

"Daiki… kalau Yuri tahu kau berkata seperti ini. Dia pasti akan sedih," ucap Ryosuke pelan.

Daiki terdiam sejenak, "aku belum selesai Yamada… kalau kau menginginkan Yuri juga, tunggulah sampai aku sembuh. Lalu kita bersaing siapa yang berhak bersama Yuri, aku tak berniat menyerahkan Yuri padamu begitu saja kok," Daiki tersenyum lebar.

Ryosuke menatap sahabatnya itu terkejut, lalu tersenyum mendengar sikap optimis pemuda itu telah kembali.

"Yang aku ingin tanyakan, aku harus bagaimana dengan ancaman Yuto itu? Yuto adalah sepupu Yuri, bisa saja saat ini dia sudah merebut ponsel Yuri dan mengganti nomor Yuri agar aku tak bisa menghubunginya lagi," lanjut Daiki.

Ryosuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya, seraya mendorong kursi roda Daiki, "aku tak tahu soal itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu Yuto begitu terobsesi agar Yuri bersamaku, kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Sekarang fokuslah sembuh dulu, aku akan membantumu," Ryosuke tersenyum.

oOo

Nakajima Yuto cukup puas setelah tahu Daiki tidak lagi menemui Yuri di taman itu, menurutnya ia telah berhasil membuat pemuda _chubby_ itu mundur dari kehidupan Yuri. Ia tak tahu bahwa Ryosuke juga turut membantu Daiki demi Yuri. Tapi pemuda bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu tak serta-merta menyerah begitu saja, seakan bila Arioka Daiki belum menghilang dari dunia ia belum bisa melepas Chinen Yuri sendirian, ia sangat terobsesi agar sepupu mungilnya itu hidup bersama Ryosuke dan melupakan Daiki.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu kembali menemui Daiki saat kedua orang tua Daiki tak berada di rumah. Atau saat mereka sedang tidur, untuk mengganggu Daiki atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyingkirkan pemuda itu dari dunia.

Seperti malam ini, Daiki masih terjaga. Padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, ia masih terjaga mencari tahu tentang kelumpuhannya. Ia memang sangat ingin sembuh dan bisa berjalan lagi.

Saat itu, Yuto datang memasuki jendela kamar Daiki yang berada di lantai 4, "Daiki…" sapa manis pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"Y-Yuto…? K-kau masuk dari mana?" Seingatnya tadi ia sudah mengunci jendela kamarnya. Darimana pemuda ini masuk sebenarnya.

"Darimana ya… hmmm darimana saja aku bisa Daiki," jawabnya dengan senyuman yang membuat Daiki bergidik, "kukira kau sudah tidur. Ternyata belum tidur ya, tak baik untuk kesehatanmu lho," Yuto mendekati Daiki perlahan.

Daiki menggerakkan kursi rodanya menjauh sebisanya dari Yuto, "jangan macam-macam. Aku bisa saja teriak," ancam Daiki. Hanya itu yang ia bisa, keterbatasannya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya sedih.

"Teriak lah kalau kau bisa Daiki. Kau tak tahu? Otakku jauh lebih pintar darimu, aku tahu kau akan mengancam seperti itu. Saat terdesak lelaki berkursi roda hanya bisa berteriak seperti perempuan ya," ejek pemuda tinggi itu. Langkahnya semakin mendekati Daiki yang telah terpojok di sudut kamarnya.

Daiki terlihat panik, matanya mengedar keseluruh ruangan mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melawan Yuto. Ia menemukan tongkat _baseball_ miliknya di bawah meja, mengacungkannya pada Yuto yang semakin mendekat. "J-jangan mendekat kubilang! Atau kubuat bocor kepalamu!" ancam Daiki entah sebenarnya ia bisa atau tidak untuk melakukannya.

Yuto terkekeh geli, "Daiki… kau ini lucu sekali. Tidak ada lagi kah yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mengancamku?" Yuto menggenggam kuat tongkat _baseball_ itu, kuat bahkan tenaga Daiki sendiri bukan tandingannya.

Yuto menarik tongkat itu dan membuat sang pemilik tersungkur, jatuh dari kursi rodanya tak sanggup menahan tarikan Yuto yang sangat kuat.

Yuto terkekeh pelan melihat Daiki jatuh tak berdaya dekat kakinya, " _ne_ ~ Daiki… kau seharusnya tahu seberapa tidak bergunanya dirimu. Kau sangat lemah Daiki, lelaki selemah ini mau menjaga Yuri-ku yang manis? Kau hanya bermimpi Daiki," Yuto menginjak pergelangan tangan Daiki, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang kecoklatan itu meringgis pelan.

"Apa salahku padamu sebenarnya Yuto?" tanyanya pelan, seraya memukul-mukul kaki Yuto yang menginjak salah satu tangannya. Mencoba memindahkan kaki besar teman lamanya itu dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Salahmu? Salahmu adalah telah mendekati Yuri dan meracuni sepupuku yang manis itu. Seharusnya Yuri sudah bersama Yamada saat ini, tapi kau membuatnya berpaling," Yuto menghentak pelan kakinya yang menginjak tangan Daiki, membuat si pemilik tangan kembali mengerang.

 _'_ _Tolong… seseorang tolong aku… lelaki ini gila…'_ Daiki semakin tak bisa berpikir jernih, ia hanya mengharapkan seseorang datang secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya melemah, tak sanggup melawan Yuto yang begitu kuat.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Daiki yang membuat kedua anak manusia nan manis itu terkejut. Yuto terlihat salah tingkah, seingatnya ia sudah memberikan obat tidur pada kedua orang tua Daiki. Tapi kali ini siapa yang mengganggunya? Knop pintu itu bergerak memaksa untuk terbuka, mau tak mau Yuto harus pergi dari sana.

Daiki hanya diam, memperhatikan siapa yang datang jam segini?

"Daiki…!" pintu kamar itu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok yang tak asing bagi Daiki.

Daiki menghela napas lega melihat sosok itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Yamada Ryosuke. "Yamada… syukurlah kau yang datang," masih tak mengubah posisinya, Daiki bahkan tak mampu menggerakkan tangannya yang nyeri.

"Astaga! Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ryosuke bergegas mendekati Daiki, membantu pemuda itu untuk kembali ke kursi rodanya.

"Yuto… Yuto datang lagi. Seperti malam sebelumnya, kurasa dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku," jawab Daiki pelan. "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa disini? Ini sudah sangat larut kau tahu," Daiki menatap sosok bersahabat itu.

Ryosuke terdiam, apa sampai seperti itu Yuto membenci Daiki, "ah… aku teringat ucapanmu sore itu dan datang memastikannya. Saat kulihat jendela kamarmu terbuka, aku langsung menerobos masuk," jawabnya.

"Tapi tak kusangka Yuto akan bertindak senekat itu sampai ingin membunuhmu. Tapi apa sebenarnya masalahnya hingga seperti itu?" lanjut pemuda yang memiliki postur sama dengan Daiki.

Daiki menggeleng pelan, ia juga tak mengerti dengan tindakan Yuto kali ini, "yang kutahu hanya ia terobsesi dengan dirimu agar bisa bersama Yuri," jawab Daiki.

"Tak kusangka Yuto seberbahaya ini," gumam Ryosuke pelan, "kau juga kenapa belum tidur sampai selarut ini?" tanya pemuda itu sedikit kesal.

Daiki menghela napas pelan, "aku mencari tahu mengenai kelumpuhanku. Aku ingin segera sembuh," jawab pemuda _chubby_ itu pelan.

"Pelan-pelan Daiki… hasilnya akan sangat baik jika perlahan bukan. Aku pasti membantumu, bukan karena kau, tapi karena Yuri," ucapnya dengan kekehan pelan nan renyah.

Daiki tersenyum kecil, "terima kasih Yamada," ucap Daiki.

Chinen Yuri tetap pergi ke taman itu sekalipun tahu mungkin Daiki tak akan mengunjunginya terlalu sering seperti saat itu. Tapi pemuda mungil itu tetap disana, berharap Daiki melihatnya dari balik jendela. Ia selalu datang di waktu yang sama, tak mengubahnya sedikit pun, merasa bahwa memang itulah yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk memberikan semangat pada Daiki.

Sedangkan pemuda bernama Arioka Daiki itu sesekali melirik jendela melihat sosok mungil yang tengah mengarahkan pandangannya menuju kamarnya, ia tersenyum melihatnya. Sesekali melambaikan tangannya kearah Yuri, tangannya yang lain mengetik sebuah pesan kepada pemuda mungil itu.

 _'_ _ariokadaiki .jp_ _= kau disana terus, apa sudah makan? Jangan lupa makan… ^_^'_

Yuri membuka ponselnya yang berdering, lalu tersenyum melihat email yang baru saja masuk.

 _'_ _chinen_yuri .jp_ _= aku sudah makan ^_^ bagaimana keadaanmu? Rehabilitasinya lancar?'_

Begitulah cara mereka berkomunikasi saat tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lainnya, saling berkirim pesan atau saling menghubungi satu sama lainnya. Hubungan yang membuat mereka tak sabar untuk bersama lagi.

Yamada Ryosuke menatap Yuri dari jauh dengan wajah sedih, ia sangat mencintai Yuri tapi melihat bagaimana wajah bahagia Yuri saat bersama Daiki. Ryosuke tahu ini saatnya ia mundur, ia tak mungkin bisa merebut Yuri dari Daiki. Yuri sangat menyayangi Daiki, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Saat ini ia mulai terfokus pada Yuto agar pemuda itu menjauhi Daiki dan membiarkannya bersama Yuri. Ia harus membantu Daiki, bagaimana pun juga Daiki adalah temannya, dan ia tak bisa melihat Yuri sedih dan menderita tidak bisa bersama Daiki yang ia sayangi.

oOo

Malam mencekam datang, Arioka Daiki tak bisa menutup mata dan tidur rileks, ia sesekali menatap jendela, takut Nakajima Yuto tiba-tiba masuk menerobos dan merenggut nyawanya. Pikirannya sedikit melayang jauh, karena setiap melihat Yuto yang mendatangi setiap malam itu, pemuda jangkung itu terlihat siap membunuhnya.

Siang tadi Daiki sempat lega mendengar Ryosuke akan berada di dekat apartement-nya, kalau Yuto datang ia siap menolong sahabatnya itu. Tapi tetap saja, ia takut pemuda bernama Nakajima Yuto itu nekad dengan tindakannya.

Dan benar saja, Daiki yang saat itu sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Melihat knop pintu kamarnya bergerak memaksa membuka pintu yang sudah terkunci itu, pemuda bertubuh gembil itu membangunkan tubuhnya, mencoba berpindah dari ranjangnya ke kursi roda. Tapi tak cukup cepat, sosok yang dia takutkan telah menerobos masuk.

"Selamat malam Daiki," ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Y-Yuto… mau apa kesini? Ini sudah larut kau tahu, sebaiknya pulang saja atau aku akan teriak," ancam Daiki lagi.

Yuto terkekeh pelan, "Daiki benar-benar lucu ya, tak tahu tak akan ada yang datang sekalipun kau teriak. Hanya akan merusak pita suaramu," ejek pemuda bertubuh tinggi.

Daiki masih mencoba meraih kursi rodanya, tapi Yuto menjauhkan benda yang membantunya bergerak itu, membuat pemuda gembil itu terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Yuto terkekeh melihatnya.

Yang Yuto tak tahu, Ryosuke sudah berada di samping jendela kamar Daiki, dengan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ryosuke terkejut saat tahu Yuto benar-benar melakukan ini pada Daiki.

"Daiki… kau sungguh sangat polos dan bodoh ya. Tak pernah terpikir olehmu kah? Aku akan memberikan obat tidur dalam dosis besar pada kedua orang tuamu," Yuto mendekati Daiki yang masih tak bergerak di samping ranjangnya.

Daiki menatap Yuto tak percaya temannya ini melakukan hal seperti itu, "k-kenapa kau lakukan ini? Hanya karena aku dekat dengan Yuri?" tanya Daiki dengan suara lemah, "Yuri dan aku saling mencintai," lanjutnya dengan suara sedikit di keraskan.

"Yuri jadi seperti ini karena kau muncul dan meracuninya, kalau tidak Yuri tak akan melawanku dan menjauhi Yamada," Yuto mencengkram kerah baju Daiki, membuatnya terangkat hingga Daiki tak merasakan lantai pijakannya. "Daiki… kau benar-benar lemah ya, kau tak pantas dengan Yuri. Kau bahkan tak akan bisa melindunginya," Yuto melempar tubuh Daiki ke atas ranjang, hingga terdengar bunyi berderit.

Saat itulah Yamada Ryosuke menerobos masuk, "Yuto! Hentikan!" ujar pemuda itu, membuat Yuto terkejut bukan main melihat sosok Ryosuke berada disana dan mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya.

"Y-Yamada…?" manik hitam Yuto terbelalak melihat Ryosuke.

Ryosuke menatap Yuto dengan mimik kecewa, "aku tak mengerti kenapa kau begitu terobsesi dengan hubunganku dan Yuri… bahkan tak melihat bagaimana tulus dan kerja keras Daiki agar bisa bersama Yuri lagi. Yuto, aku sadar sesuatu, aku sudah tidak bisa mengejar Yuri yang telah berjalan cukup jauh dengan Daiki. Kita tak bisa memaksa mereka berpisah, atau aku hanya akan melihat wajah sedih Yuri setiap hari," Ryosuke berdiri disana.

Yuto tertunduk diam, "aku… aku hanya tak mau Yuri bersama lelaki lemah seperti dia!" ujarnya, menangis. Ya sungai kecil mengalir sepanjang pipi Yuto.

"Daiki berusaha kuat untuk Yuri, dia berusaha keras untuk kembali bersama Yuri. Dia jauh lebih kuat daripada aku, jika aku berada di posisinya saat ini mungkin aku sudah membunuh diriku. Tapi dia tidak, bahkan dia berusaha keras untuk sembuh dan kembali berjalan seperti dulu, Daiki adalah teman kita yang kuat," lanjut Ryosuke tersenyum lembut pada Yuto.

Yuto menangis tersedu-sedu, "tapi kau bagaimana…? Kau menyukai Yuri kan?" tanyanya pelan.

Ryosuke mengangguk pelan, "aku memang menyukai Yuri, tapi aku tak bisa mengalahkan kegigihan Daiki ini. Aku tak bisa memaksa Yuri agar mencintaiku, lagipula kenapa kau tak berusaha keras agar aku bisa menyukaimu," pemuda bertubuh pendek dan gemuk itu terseyum pada Yuto yang menatapnya terkejut.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku menyukaimu?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu.

"Aku selalu tahu apapun tentang kau," jawab Ryosuke santai, dengan senyum yang tak pudar dari wajahnya, "biarkan mereka bersama ya. Dan lagi… berusahalah untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu," ia mengelus pipi Yuto yang basah karena airmata. Lalu mendekati Daiki, "maaf Daiki… kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ryosuke membantu Daiki berpindah ke kursi rodanya.

Daiki hanya mengangguk pelan, "aku tidak apa-apa Yamada. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar datang," ia menatap sahabat baiknya itu.

"Aku tak akan tahan melihat Yuri yang nanti akan bersedih jika sesuatu terjadi padamu," Ryosuke tersenyum, "jaga Yuri untukku. Buat dia bahagia, berjanjilah padaku," Ryosuke menggenggam tangan Daiki.

Daiki kembali mengangguk, "aku janji akan menjaga dia sekuat tenaga. Aku janji akan membuatnya bahagia, aku janji akan berusaha keras untuknya," janjinya. "Terima kasih Yamada," ucapnya.

Ryosuke tersenyum kecil, "aku siap mundur, dan siap menerima seseorang yang telah menyukaiku sejak lama ini," ia melirik Yuto dengan senyum.

Malam itu Yuto pergi dan menyerah demi Ryosuke yang disayanginya. Membiarkan Daiki dengan sepupu mungilnya itu, ia kini berusaha untuk membuat Ryosuke menyukainya.

Kali ini yang harus di tegaskan adalah kedua orang tua Daiki yang tak menyukai Yuri semenjak kecelakaan itu menimpanya. Daiki berusaha keras untuk Yuri meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya, bahwa bukan Yurilah penyebab kecelakaannya itu. Ia sendirilah yang kurang berhati-hati.

Hingga akhirnya ibunya mengerti bahwa anaknya tak bisa hidup tanpa Yuri, bahkan Yurilah yang memotivasinya agar bisa berjalan lagi. Yuri yang senantiasa menemaninya untuk rehabilitasi.

"Together Forever… aku tak akan melepasmu lagi, Yuri,"

 **TamaT**

 **By: Kaga Anak Degel**

Selesainya Together Forever ini membuatku tersadar, aku melupakan abangku yang terganteng. _Hika nii-chan gomen ne_ , aku melupakanmu dengan Ryuu-chan karena terlalu fokus pada hubungan Chii-chan dan Dai-chan. Hubungan mereka terlalu manis, sampai membuatku tak mengingat abang tercinta. _Hika nii-chan gomennasai._


End file.
